Floating caliper disc brakes slidably mount a caliper on a fixed torque member. When a brake application is effected, a pair of friction elements are urged into engagement with a rotor to retard the rotation of the rotor, which rotates with a wheel assembly. Various pin or key arrangements are interposed between the torque member and the caliper to provide for axial sliding of the caliper relative to the torque member as the caliper urges the pair of friction elements into engagement with the rotor and to transfer the braking torque, developed between the friction elements and the rotor, from the caliper to the torque member.
These pin-like arrangements have proven to be rather expensive to manufacture and have been complicated in structure in order to perform the sliding and transfer functions between the caliper and the torque member.